Hermione is the girl that all the boys want
by takara410
Summary: Hermiones aunt is a playboy bunny ,ever since she can remeber she has always wanted to be one.Now she is a junier playboy bunny.She also finds out that her parents were lying to her about something very important.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione is the girl that all the boys want

Coming back to Hogwarts

Hermione's point of view

Hermione was glad to be back at Hogwarts again though the same could not be said for her two best friends she smiled looking at the two. Ron was stuffing his face as usual and Harry was catching up on some sleep that he had missed. Hermione was very proud of herself she had became a junior playboy bunny and so she was a kitten. She touched the necklace around her neck she had to do rigorous training to be in good shape and also get controllable hair she noticed while they were walking to the great hall she had gotten stairs she huffed of course Ron didn't notice at all not only did the students look at her but also teachers which could have gone better is some didnt wink at her she shuddered some more when she remebered Fink winkining and clicking his tounge while petting his cat .

Snape's point of view

I saw the insufferable know it all sitting with her friends it seems she had tamed her hair. I must keep a closer eye on these three for the dark lord but they always seem to get away from me good thing Lucius was here to help. We need to keep a close eye on the brains of the group .

Normal

Dumbledore rose from his seat and everyone quieted down "Everyone I am glad to tell you that we found our replacement for the dueling instructor." There were now whispers of who it could be. "Everyone please welcome your new dueling instructor Lucius malfoy!" Soon the whole hall was loud of cheer from the slytherin house while Lucius was standing there proud of himself like always. The tri was sitting in the gyfindoor common room.

"What do you guys think of him being here? Hermione asked with worry in her voice

Harry responded without any tone "I don't know it was harder with Snape now its even harder with the dark lords right hand man." They both looked at Ron and he didn't even reply just kept putting candy into his mouth." Hermione sighed"Well we might as well get some rest we are going to need all headed to their dorms and Hermione couldnt fall asleep i guess you can take the girl out of the mansion but you cant take the mansion out of the just layed there and got up put on her robe and walked out side into the commons and just sat there while looking at the now lit fireplace mesmerized she didnt even remeber falling asleep or going back to her own bed but there she was in her bedroom with the blanket on top of her as if someone tucked her in.

Well thats all i got hope you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was relaxed as ever and she was in the dining hallwith Ginny wondering where her Ron and Harry out of no where after she bit into a peach and the playboy magazine was there with her on the cover."Hermione what the hell is this!" she looked at Harry who was redin the face along with Ron

She acted as if she was shocked I" don't even know who or what that is."

Ron joined in this time "Come on Mione I know it`s you and besides harry told me what the bunny mansion is and everything."

She held her head down and was trying to think of something but instead she held her head down in defeat and then looked up "Look i`m sorry I didn't tell you but come on I know you guys would over react"

"Overreact!" They both yelled and they stood up and everyone was looking at them and she shrunk lower onto the waited for everyone to stop looking at them and grabbed the magazine and left out of the hall.

Snape and Lucius both looked at the two boys and they left to go find Hermione but Dumbledore intercepted them "Would you two please go find I need to speak with her along with other teachers as go to find her and she`s in the librarylooking at the magazine. Snape cleared his throat andshe had looked up and she looked up at them "yes?"

"The headmaster would like to speak with you."

She nooded her head as if she understould andfollowed them until they got to he stairway and both male teachers said "candyshop" and all three entered to see all the teachers there and Dumbledore miss Grangeritis great to see you pleasehave a seat." She instantlycalmed downand sat down and took a lemon drop at which Severus rolled his eyes. "What is it you wanted to speak to us headmaster."

It seems that Hermione is adopted nd hi eyes grwe heavy itseems that she`s a riddle more acuuratley she`s tom riddles was now looking at her and then two arms felt a tinling sensation and they left to go meet their dark lord.

okay i can change the ending that`s something I had thought of it`s not the way I wanted to show but i`ll re do it kbye


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and stuttered "w w what that can`t be possible I'm I can`t"Mcgonagal went to Hermione and hugged her. Dumbledore looked gravely sad "I`m sorry but it is true but let us hope he does not know that your his child orhe will come but just in case Severus Lucius I want you two to keep an eye on her now if you excuse me it`s getting late and I am tired. while he was going into his bedroom he stuck his head out "Also Hermione dear take a sleep potion it may help." Hermione grabbed the potion from severus but didn`t take it and walked back to the Gryffindor common room forgetting about her two new guardians. Snape and Lucius left to go talk to Hermione but she was nowhere in sight and their arms were tingling as well. They looked at one another and left to go travel to theMalfoy manor. Once they apparated there they changed their death eater clothes and mask and stood in the room watching the dark lord.

Voldermort cleared his throat "I have found some interesting news it seemssssss that I have a daughter and before you start looking around no she isn`t here she is as everyone calls her the smartest witch of our time Hermione heard the gasps and read everyones mind She does not know of this though and he avada kedavrad a random person and before you start thinking like him no I am Not a mud blood she has been lied to she has clean blood now I will retrieve my daughter soon and once I do Bellatrix and Cissy you will be with the girl to get her more comfortable and my two professors keep a close eye on my daughter and he threw them a necklace that had the letter H on it make sure she wears this dismissed."

Severus looked at the necklace and at Lucius what are we going to do? Lucius looked at his old friend I don`t know about you but am going to bed Severus went back to hogwarts great I have to watch the know it all and tell her father and dumbledore about what I find.

The Next Morning

Hermione walked tiredly into the great hall and then she heard a silky she turned around to face Lucius malfoy "Yes sir" she squeaked He gave her a necklace that had a letter H and she took and and put it on and just looked at will notify me or Snape and he left with a smile.S he looked at it and just shrugged and left and sat with her two boys and was eating until Harry doubled over with pain and his hand went to his and Ron took him to the nurse and Severus and lucius had to leave once again but wondering why and so early.

When they got to the manor they were meet by a very anry Voldermort and he threw at them a magazine and they each picked it up and they saw hermione smiling in the playboy magazine "Did either of you knew about this! Lucius Spoke first "Master I do not understand it is just a magazine" No Lucuis It`s not just a magazine its a magazine that my daughter is in I want her out of it!" Severus stepped up Master I have heard her speak to her freinds she will not stop she enjoys it and besides she is eighteen my lord she is allowed to do this." No she is my little girl she is not aloud to do it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of this except the plot **

**Malfoy Manor**

Voldermort was walking back and forth and was furious that his little girl was doing this. I mean sure she didn`t know that she was his father but still she is his and she won`t be doing this no he will not tolerate it. "Minny!" Just then a house elf came and bowed "Yes master what can Minny do for you?" He looked at her "I need you to contact my deatheater and get me Hermione grangers foster parents and then bring them here for me."She bowed and went to go get a deatheater.I then looked at the time and noticed it was seven am and then smiled that my followers will be tracking my daughter.

Hermione was sitting with Harry and on her left was Ron and they were looking at Harry just looking at him and were holding his hand while he withered in pain from his scar."Blimey he must be really mad at something."Hermione could only nod at Ron`s comment she was petting his hand while saying comforting things to him and harry not knowing that he was mad at her.

Malfoy Manor

Snape and Lucius were sitting in chairs facing a muggle couple Lucius was the first to speak.

"My lord what is it you needed?"

"I need you two since these incompetent idiots have turned my innocent daughter into a slut."

The woman looked outrage "What the hell are you talking about Hermione is innocent and we didn`t do anything so leave us alone before Dumbledore comes!"

Voldermort laughed and slapped her hard "You insolent woman don`t you dare even talk to me in that manner and two she is my daughter!"

The woman had shrunken back into fear and had started to shake from fear. The husband looked enraged since this guy had touched his wife and he ran towards the dark lord with a knife until a green light had hit him so hard that his heart went through his chest and landed right into his wife`s lap and she had screamed. The three men had looked at who had shot the killing spell but already had a guess at who did it. Bellatrix laughed and went to stand beside her master.

"Ahhh now what to do with you?" and he looked at the woman who was crying and who had dirt and blood on her. The woman had cursed at Voldermort and Bellatrix lost it and killed the woman while the men watched amused . After Bella was done she was drenched with blood and her single white hair was covered in blood that it was dripping. Voldermort then had came up with an idea and smiled and looked at his three most trustworthy followers.

"Bella I would like for you to be a part of this seeing as how Narissa is too frail I put you as godmother so keep watch of her now go. All three had bowed and Bella went to go take a shower happy that she would have someone to spoil and the two teachers went to teach.

Hogwarts

Harry then had woken from his trance and saw Hermione and Ron.

Ron spoke first "Harry what did you see?"

"I saw Voldermort and three people they were wearing their masks so I couldn`t tell who it was and they had killed again he looked at Hermione in the eyes I`m sorry Hermione but they killed your parents."

Hermione was shaking her head no while having tears spill out and she ran out crying she made it to the Gryffindor common room and into the girls dorms and jumped into bed and cried.

While Severus was teaching his ring was glowing blue and he ignored it seeing s how he was in class. Lucius was drinking some coffee while grading papers and he noticed his ring was blue so he finished his coffee and he left to go find the girl but she was not in the library so he looked at his ring and looked at it and concentrated his magic and it showed him where she was. He went to the Gryffindor common room to find that harry and Ron were also at the door of the girl`s rooms. They both looked at him with angry glares as if he was the reason she was crying.

"What is wrong with her?"

Harry and Ron looked at one another and Ron spoke "Well you see sir Harry saw a vision and now she`s crying you wouldn`t know anything about it seeing as how you did try to kill us hmmm?"

Lucius gave them a glare that beat there`s tenfold and they backed down and Lucius looked at them and knocked with his cane " open the door now."Ron and Harry looked at one another thinking it wouldn`t work and they were shocked that they heard the door open as soon as Lucius opened the door all three had to duck from a vase being chucked at them. Snape had still looked at his ring and noticed it was now red and he wondered what made her so angry. He then felt a tug and so he knew Lucius needed him. He then went to the Gryffindor common rooms and he then heard crashing and screaming he followed it and he saw Hermione screaming and throwing things. He yelled a spell and she instantly fell asleep and Ron and Harry caught her though they were covered with bruises.

30 minutes later

Hermione found herself in the hospitable wing and was strapped to the bed she was thrashing around. She heard Dumbledore and she instantly calmed down and saw his twinkling eyes. He walked over towards her and then he then moved his hand over the straps and they were gone she rubbed her hands over her arms and legs and nodded her head for thanks.

Hermione I am sorry that Voldermort had killed you parents but there is nothing we could do and he looked down and then he sat down beside her and he dried her tears. "However I have talked to Harry Voldermort has assigned Bellatrix black to you for something though we don`t know what?" It would be good for you to start classes and try to get your life back together alright she nodded and he left. Harry already had her books and Ron had her robe but and she smiled at that and got it on and she grabbed their hand and went to their next class.

The three had just finished a class and it was dinner time until they passed Draco and Pansy and she coughed stopped immediatly and he then hit Pansy in the stomach and she started kicking her and started beating didn`t step in seing as how he didn`t want to get in trouble by his lord and father Hermione kept beating the hell out of Pany until Snape saw what was going on and he grabbed hermione from the back and she was screaming Let me go Let me beat the hell out of her I `ll kill that bitch don`t you even touch me but snape would let go so he draggged her to his class room where Harry and Ron had followed.

Ok thats all I got I did the editing my self tell me what you think don`t care if it`s good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I am sorry that I have confused you all but here it is

1. Voldermort gave Lucius and Snape the rings and he has one as well

2. Voldermort has a playboy because Draco was listening in on the conversation got curious and brought it home. He of course had to hide it from his mom so he keeps it in the man cave

Ok thank you Ldeetz for saying that I thought I put that in the story.

Hogwarts

Hermione was screaming and struggling against Snape "Let me go!" and she screamed bloody murder. Snape was trying to control her as best as he could but it was useless so he just let go of her and she fell. Hermione stayed still for a minute taking in the fact that he dropped her after she did she then ran towards the door. As soon as she opened it she slammed into Lucius who caught her and she tried to get loose again. Lucius then pressed a pressure point on her neck and she went unconscious. Lucius looked at her two friends and they got the message and grabbed her and placed her in a chair.

Snape looked at the two "Now what happened to make her beat Pansy to a pulp?"

Ron spoke first "Well you see sir we were going to the great hall until Pansy called her a slut and then she went bonkers. The interesting thing is that she always calls her that but yet she went crazy."

Lucius spoke "Why don`t you to go get some dinner and we will take her to the infirmary to see if anything is wrong."The two stayed right beside her still Lucius was getting tired of this Oh will you two just go you act as if we`re about to rape the poor girl!"

"Oh please how do we not know you will?" Harry asked defensively

"Why would we want to do that now I suggest you two go before I assign you a month's work of detention?"Both the boys gulped but they left while glaring at the two and walking backwards and then Harry fell and they then exited out of the room.

The two teachers looked at the girl and Snape sat down and Lucius thought of something and looked at Snape who was drinking some firewhiskey."Look at the bright side at least we know she`s taking after her father" and he chuckled. Snape chuckled as well and threw an empty vial at him. Lucius looked shocked and smiled at his old friend he grabbed a chair and took a sip and smiled."You know I think Draco and Hermione will be closer seeing as how they have Bellatrix for an aunt and godmother."

Snape shook his head in agreement at least they got all their hate out now them just have to get their family hatred. Snape looked at his calendar and said "It`s close to a one week break looks like Hermione will see her new godmother soon."They heard groaning and mumbling and they turned their attention to the girl.

Hermione opened her eyes and she saw her two teachers and slowly sat up and looked around and didn`t see her friends. "Where are the guys at?"

Snape spoke first "Your friends are eating and looking at Pansy now why did you attack her?"

"Why would I attack Pansy I wouldn`t do such a thing she looked at her teachers why what did I do?"

Snape looked at Hermione questionably "Do you truly not know what you did?"Hermione just shook her head no "All I remember is walking to the great hall with Ron and Harry and seeing Draco and Pansy and that's it everything is black."

Lucius took a shot of fire whiskey "Great we do really have Voldermort`s kid and she is showing the same results as her father."

Hermione looked at him and tears started to form and she ran out of the room hearing a great going Lucius from Snape. She ran into the Gryffindor common room and she went in her room and cried. Ginny went on her bedside and was petting her head and asked her what's wrong. Hermione first dried up her tears and then told her how Lucius said she was turning into her father.

"Cheer up Mione beside`s you`ll be gone for two weeks away from them and then we can think of a plan alright." Hermione only nodded her head and fell asleep the comforting words of Ginny. When she woke up she was very hungry so she showered and dressed and was about to go to lunch till she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and answered and she was shocked to hear her aunt`s voice.

"Sweetie I heard about you parents I am leaving to come home with you."

"No aunty the mansion is your home come to the funeral ok."Her aunt was quite and sighed "Alright baby doll" and hung up. Hermione sighed and went to the dining room and she was greeted by her two boys eating. Ron saw her first and he jumped up and he ran to her and Harry followed and they both greeted her with hugs. Severus and Lucius were watching the whole thing they felt their arms tingling and they left.

Malfoy Manor

Snape and Lucius had bowed to their dark lord and were waiting for instructions "So what has been going on with my daughter?"

"Well your daughter is showing your same anger management problems and she got in a fight with Pansy Parkinson's and now the girl is in the hospital."

Voldermort looked at Lucius and smiled "She`s a chip off the old block isn`t she?"

Lucius smiled "Yes she is your grace."

"Isn`t there a break soon for them Lucius?"

"Yes there is my lord."He looked at Severus when will they be getting out?

Soon my Lord and they will be out for two weeks.

"Perfect Lucius my daughter will be over during the break and I want her comfortable now go."Voldermort shooed them away and then called for Bellatrix who bowed before him.

"Yes master what can I do to help?"

"I need for you to watch my daughter for when she is over here and you will take her shopping and other things build trust within her and get her on our side." Bellatrix bowed and left while skipping to go pack and be with her godbaby.

Skipped to where they are on a train:Hermione is a lot happier now cries every now and then Voldermort gets a reports of Hermione and Harry.

Hermione is done grieving and she still feels sad especially when she sees that the kids are greeted by their parents. She grabs her things and calls a cab and once she gets home she felt a presence in the got out her wand and looked around she went through every room but couldn`t find a thing and she put her wand away and put up the wards she learned in a book. After she was sure she put on enough went to go unpack until she heard a laugh and she froze in place instantly remembering that laugh and turned to see Bellatrix right on the steps.

"You are a smart one but you didn`t check for invisibility now come down here."

Hermione slowly took out her wand but Bellatrix saw it and with a flick of her wand it was in her hand. Hermione knew she didn`t have a choice so she walked down the steps and sat on the couch. Bellatrix sat across from her and had put her feet up on the table. Hermione grew some courage and shouted "What do you want!"

Bellatrix laughed "oh sweetie I thought that would be easy you are looking at your godmother."Hermione felt dizzy and tried to swallow the information "What?" Bellatrix sighed have you gone death I said "I`m your godmother!" and she shouted it this time.

Hermione looked at her "Oh please how can you be my godmother and she put air quotes around it.

Easy your father said I was and so

No! He is not my father now leave me alone Hermione then ran up the stairs and into her raised an yebrow well that could have gone better than I thought and pressed her wand to her arm to summon some people.

Ok there you are once again did editing by myself my hands and neck hurt thank to u all hope your happy:)


	6. Im living where!

Bellatrix looked at her passed out godchild and looked up at the ceiling and sighed "She is supposed to be like you huh?"She shook her head and sighed.

She then began laughing to herself and then made sure her godchild was comfortable on the couch. She walked up the stairs and made sure that she had wards up and only certain people could come in, she went back into Hermione`s room and got out suitcase`s with a flick of her wand. She looked thru the clothes and was disgusted to see that most of Hermione`s clothes were all bright colors and she didn`t own a single black or green clothes except underwear.

She made sure to bring everything seeing as how Hermione will be staying at the Malfoy Manor from now on. After she was done she then walked downstairs to see Hermione has started to move a little and she smiled. She walked to Hermione and had tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and she then looked at and wondered what they were going to do and what they were doing first. She looked t Hermione with motherly instinct and was about to hug her until she heard the fire cracking and she immediately rose up and looked at the two intruders angrily.

Snape was the first one to come out and he looked at Bellatrix questionably after he saw Hermione`s condition "Bella what happened to her?"

Bella looked angrily at him and pointed her wand at him "How dare you! You actually think I would put a hand on MY goddaughter!"

Snape looked at her as if she was one of his students "Bella do you really think that I didn`t think you would hurt her if you have forgotten you are a death have forgotten you were in the loony bin as well I think it`s a big mistake of the Dark lord putting you as a guardian!"

Lucius then came out of the fire to watch the two argue and walked towards Hermione and put a hand on her forehead and then yelled at the two to be quite or they would wake her. They both looked at him furious but knew he was right Snape pinched his nose "Bella do you at least have her things ready to leave?"

Bella looked at him and smiled "yes of course I do know how to take care of her!" Lucius then used his wand to start the fire and had used his wand to get her luggage and made it go to his house in a room already for her.

Hermione then started moaning louder and got up slowly and she was shocked to see three known death eaters that were Voldermort`s right hand men and woman was there and was wand less. She tried to get up without them noticing but she was still groggy so she hit the wall with her hand and all three looked at her. Bellatrix went closer to her and Hermione stepped back as far and she could. "Ooh look at you deary you need something to eat you must be hungry huh" and she smiled which freighted Hermione more. Snape rolled his eyes "Good god Bella you're scaring the poor girl get away from her anyone can tell that every time you go near her or do anything that you just scare her more!" Bellatrix looked at Snape and smiled

Bella looked angrily at him and pointed her wand at him "How dare you! You actually think I would put a hand on MY goddaughter!"

Snape looked at her as if she was one of his students "Bella do you really think that I didn`t think you would hurt her if you have forgotten you are a deatheater.I you have forgotten you were in the loony bin as well I think it`s a big mistake of the Dark lord putting you as a guardian!"

Lucius then came out of the fire to watch the two argue and walked towards Hermione and put a hand on her forehead and then yelled at the two to be quite or they would wake her. They both looked at him furious but knew he was right Snape pinched his nose "Bella do you at least have her things ready to leave?"

Bella looked at him and smiled "yes of course I did I know how to take care of her!" Lucius then used his wand to start the fire and had used his wand to get her luggage and made it go to his house in a room already for her.

Hermione then started moaning louder and got up slowly and she was shocked to see three known death eaters that were Voldermort`s right hand men and woman there and was wand less. She tried to get up without them noticing but she was still groggy so she hit the wall with her hand and all three looked at her. Bellatrix went closer to her and Hermione stepped back as far and she could. "Ohh look at you deary you need something to eat you must be hungry huh" and she smiled which freighted Hermione more. Snape rolled his eyes "Good god Bella you're scaring the poor girl get away from her anyone can tell that every time you go near her or do anything that you just scare her more!" Bellatrix looked at Snape and stuck her tongue out and hugged a frightened Hermione she is my goddaughter rand I say she is feeling like this because she is hungry! Snape knew there was no point in arguing with her and he looked at Hermione who was frightened beyond belief he looked at the two and he told them to go ahead and they did. He sat by Hermione who was now hugging her knees and she looked at him "What were those two doing at my house and what is Bellatrix talking about and what is going on." Snape stopped her and told her to drink a calming potion and once she did she had calmed down a little and she was now just crying and looking at him for answers.

Snape looked at her "Look Hermione turns out that the dark lord wants you by his side does that mean he wants you to study the dark arts I don`t know but he at least wants you to be near him and watch over you. Also you have some explaining to do she looked at him wondering what he meant and he took out her magazine and she smiled because of how great she looked and then looked at Snape who was looking at her angry."

Hermione looked at him "So he has looked at my magazine huh and she tried to play it off by laughing but he just looked at her with his eyebrow raised and she stopped laughing at him. "Okay so does dear old dad want to talk to me about this and other things doesn`t he?"Snape had looked at the clock and had got up now let`s go your father and the rest would like to finally see you."Hermione didn`t want to but knew she had to she got up and followed him into the green fire; she was scared when she entered the place and had found every death eater their looking at them. Voldermort was at the top and walked down to two and here my followers are my daughter and she will help us get Harry potter and everyone had shouted at that. Voldermort had ended the meeting had walked to the four and congratulated the three asked his daughter would she like a walk.

She looked at him scared but saw her wand in his pocket and she decides to walk with him and find away to get it from him. He showed her the very large garden and the pool and everything else. They stopped at a very huge library and then they walked back upstairs and passed Narcissa who looked at her lord who nodded and she hugged Hermione and said "welcome to the family" and left her with a big smile. She smiled slightly at her and Voldermort showed her bedroom and told her that dinner will be done shortly and also he snapped his fingers and two house elves showed up and before he left he said "I hope you will like your new home Hermione see you in a few hours and please tell the other I shall be late it might just be you kids here for now."

Hermione only nodded her head and she then went to the bed and just sat there she didn`t know how much time it was or how much had looked at her door when someone knocked on it and said come in once they did she saw Draco malfoy and looked at them and they looked at her.

Draco cleared his throat "We`ll Hermione I am sorry at what I have been calling you horrible names for all these years and I won`t ever call you them ever again ever!"

Hermione looked atr him and knew he had gotten that dark mark and that he was only saying this becuase of her father she took it all in and got up and walked to the two who had stepped back. Draco I do accept you apology and seing as how I am supposed to be here until I plan an escape I want us to be friedns when we are here but when we are back at Hogwarts I wan the feeling of normality so please go back to calling me that and two no matter what I won`t tell my fathe rwhat you have called me in the past I mean hell it was in the past.

Draco looked at her and smiled and then nudged Pansy who was scared of her "Me as well Hermione I am sorry that I called you a slut and I will never do it again and I really want to put the past behind us and that I would like for you to jion us and your godmother Bellatrix with us before she leaves as well.

Hermione looked at them knowing shewas hungry and she nodded her head and followed them downstairs to the eating room.

There you go tell me what you think


	7. Im living where part 2

Hermione had watched the others cautious at the dinner table Draco on her left, Pansy on his and then across from her was Bellatrix who smiled at her and then Narcissa was next to her and then there were human servants as well as house elves. She was eating slowly and was scared of things but yet curious at the same time since it was only then in this big huge massive place.

Narcissa cleared her throat and looked at the children "Seeing as how we will be the only one`s here once my sister leaves I think we should go out explore the world seeing as how it`s a vacation and I am pretty sure that we would love to know you Hermione." I only nodded my head while the others did as well I looked at the poor house elves but knew that they would stay away from me if I tried to free them and plus she heard that when Harry freed Dobby that he was really mad and upset with him.

She finished her meal and watched the others as they ate and once they finished Bellatrix wipe her herself clean and said goodbye hugged her sister, pinched Draco`s cheeks, stepped back when Pansy wanted a hug, hugged Hermione and whispered "You`ll get used to it" smiled and left. Hermione only nodded her head and watched as she left and she excused herself and went to the one that she would be alright and that was the library. Once she was in there she was just looking at all the books and was looking at the windows at the beautiful scenery she was just lost in it.

Snape entered the library from leaving the order and then the deatheater put him first and then Bellatrix and Lucius share second. He watched as the girl was just sitting there near the windowsill and was quiet he stepped closer to see her face and notice that she had feel asleep once he moved her hair away from her face. He sighed and picked her up bridal style and made it to her bedroom and yelled for one of her house elves and told her when she wakes up tell him. Snape left to his bedroom grateful that the dark lord had not punished him at all and since he only had to watch Hermione then it will be an easy task.

Hermione was nice and warm until she heard Genie in a bottle and she got up quickly and ran for her purse and answered the phone Hello "Summer how are you?"

"I am wonderful do you know what today is!?"

Hermione sounded shocked "What are you talking about?

Summer sighed angrily"Don`t tell me you forgot your aunt Shelley is finally leaving you said you would come on Saturday and it`s Saturday you're not here!"

Hermione closed her eyes tight and spoke " Shit don`t worry your pretty little head I will be there alright so relax" she closed her phone and went to one of her trunks that she still hadn`t unpacked. She opened it and so she took out a bag and then used her powers to make it a lot bigger and then took a quick peak and made sure it was okay. She smiled opened her door slowly and looked around to make sure no one was around, and left to the living room making sure to be cautious around every bedroom door and then used the floo network and said "Aunt Shelley`s bedroom playboy mansion."

Snape was drinking and was reading some interesting articles about the Dark Arts until his necklace was green and he looked shock and then the house elf he instructed had popped up and said she was gone. He stood up immediately and watched as she went to the living room and had gone to the mansion. Once she entered and left he waited a few minutes for her to collect herself before he went in himself. He wasn`t to shocked to be in a very large room that was in pink and covered with frills he wanted to vomit at the look of this place. He heard giggling and it sounded familiar so he looked out the door to see was wearing a very small outfit that showed her chest very well and had a corset shape and that it was black for a background with green dots. He smiled she does have slytherin in her color wise anyway. He watched as she interacted with other woman and was observing her body and had to shake his head to get rid of the thoughts that were approaching.

Hermione was happy to see everyone and was drinking her fill happy with all her friends and most of the normal visitors. She wondered when Snape or anyone else would notice that she`s gone. She shrugged it off and began playing with her hair the preset on her lap she heard barking and looked down and smiled. She then reached down and grabbed the little dog and hugged him "Oh Moopsie I missed you so much!" He licked her face and barked some more. She then heard the music die down and Hef was walking up to the center stage and the lights had centered down onto him in his robe though he was wearing a suit underneath. Hermione watched as her aunt had shown up wearing her famous pink outfit and her bunny ears.

Hef cleared his throat "I`m sad to announce that if you all ready didn`t know then this was Shelley`s last week with us she is happily going to college and be a mother so to say. Shelley please come up here and say your final goodbye`s and also the bunnies would like to give you partying gifts."

Shelley had came up and sat in a royal looking chair that had the playboy bunny icon at the top of it and she was already looking as if she was about to cry though she looked like she already did some lightly though. Hermione waited for the others to give her aunt gifts and waited for the very last person. She was glad that no one gave her aunt something that was even close to her gift and she drank three shots quickly and waited for her moment.

And now Shelly I would like to tell you that these are not the last of your gifts there are two more gifts one from myself and one from someone very special and the person who will be taking your place that we know can bring something new and can always remind us of you in a way." The lights then went to her blinding Hermione she closed her eyes slightly but she still walked up to the stage. Her aunt then lost total control and was now crying the glitter that she added just made her even more beautiful to Hermione. Hef gave her the microphone and hugged him and said thank you.

"Aunt Shelley ever since I was little and I saw you on tv and then magazines I have looked up to you and when you left because of that other woman who wasn`t a bunny you had changed. I also know that you have been reading the harry potter series and on certain days you feel slytherin and other days you fell Gryffindor so here you go."She took out her gift and it showed the two girl uniforms but sexy and hugged Shelley.

Snape was drinking and when she had shown her present he almost choked when he saw the clothes she had taken out. He shook his head and know knew that it would be a lot harder to stop her and he knew what he would have to do so he waited till the two woman had stopped dancing which wasn`t until two am and then he followed her upstairs where she had looked out into the garden. She looked behind "Thank you Snape for letting me do this, I love my aunt Shelley so much and I am really sorry that I snuck out."She faked a smile and hoped that he would take it.

Snape looked at her "You may be happy about this but your father will not be able to comprehend this so to say I mean he is already mad about this." He moved his hands around to get his point across now let's go before you pass out on me.

Hermione laughed "Oh please I don`t pass out from drinking eight shot`s of vodka and drinking a tequila or two made in my mouth and" –

Snape put up his hand`s "Please stop right there I mean it if your father reads my mind and sees what I let you do it will be disastrous now let`s get you home and out of that ridiculous thing!"

Hermione put her hands on her hip and stomped her foot "This outfit is not ridiculous it happens to be my favorite one that my aunt Shell picked out for me just because you don`t like it doesn't mean you have to insult it!"She then folded her arms which pushed her chest up more so he had to ignore it by closing his eyes and looked back at just took his wand and grabbed Hermione gently and they apparated to the manor which he told her to get cleaned up and to get rid of the evidence she only nodded her head planning on how to get out of here the next time and when she walked upstairs he added "Also consider yourself grounded and if you tell dear old dad you will have to tell him why I grounded you in the first place now goodnight." He then walked off somewhere smiling and loved how he was in complete control of everything once again.

Hermione only groanded and walked up the stairs the feel of the party feeling getting to her,she then cleaned herself and once she did washed her hair four times to make sure to get the stench of alcohol just went in the covers and went and relaxed and she had fallen asleep without anytrouble.

Snape had walked off to his room and took a shower himself and once he did he was happy with himself for now knowing he would get an earful and a curse or he could prolong dark lord wasn`t that bright after all and when he is it`s only for a split then relaxed and hoped that even though the dark lord reads his mind he won`t be so angry and hopefully he`ll just go into his I must kill Harry Potter rants.

The next morning Hermione had woken up and walked downstairs she then looked around the kitchen and began cooking evn beat the house elves and they kept tellingher they will do it but she told them if they kept bugging her then she would give them clothes and they left her alone.

During the night some of the death eaters had came back and they didn`t even want to get up but they did once they smelled the yummy Hermione made enogh food she took off the apron and went to go wake everyone but everyone was already up even the dark lord was shockingly up with a big cup of coffe along with the other adults even Snape was up though he was slow and tired.

Everyone was shocked to see that Hemrione was there and once the elves set out the food they were all scared to take a bite afraid it was posiend until Voldermort was on his third pancake and said it was wonderful all the other deatheaters had looked at the food and began eating and then they all said how great it was and that she should cook for their feasts more often.

Do you like it I`m thinking of making a fun not related to the war like if they went to the beach would bellatrix sing down by the sea to voldermort


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I could not think of a creative title for this chapter I do not own this and I would like for you to please give me feedback and to vote in my poll.

Hermione was happy that every one had liked her food after her father ate a couple of pancakes first Bella, kept saying how she should cook for them some more and everyone else had agreed after they were done talking about business stuff they all had left to their jobs and Voldermort had told Hermione and Severus to follow him, they both had looked at one another and followed him into Hermione`s bedroom.

Voldermort had conjured up a chair and had sat down "Now I would like for one of you to tell me why you he pointed to Hermione had been at the party when I don`t and yourself anywhere near your aunt huh?"

Hermione looked at her father trying to think of a good reason and smiled innocently at him which Voldermort rose an eyebrow at "Daddy I was simply reading here until my friend Summer had came and abducted me I screamed Severus's name and he had rescued me." She put her hands behind her back and smiled at him sweetly and looked at her father who didn`t even change facial construction.

He just stared at Hermione and then threw a Magazine on it that had Hermione`s picture along with Severus he was grabbing her and they called it _The Gryffindor Princess and the Prince of Slytherin_ Hermione looked at it and smiled nervously at her farther and opened her mouth several times but couldn`t say anything so she hid behind Snape. Voldermort raised his eyebrow at this and looked at Severus for his explanation though he knew Severus would not give him one. Hermione looked closer to the magazine and asked how did he get an early copy while he was leaving and he said that she should thank her aunt Shelley and threw a letter behind his back and left Hermione picked it up and opened it and he and Snape heard the woman's voice "Ha snake dude you may have custody over her but she will always be with me you can take the girl out of the mansion but you can`t take the bunny out of the girl she was laughing and you can hear party music. Hermione closed the letter while saying we`ll never tell her anything ever again and Snape nodded at that.

Hermione got a bing from her phone and took it out of her pocket and started texting Snape was looking at her "What are you doing you need to start packing."

Hermione just looked at her screen and just kept on texting and was shocked that Snape had taken her phone away and she tried to reach for it but he held it high away from her and he told her that she would get the thing back when she is done packing.

Hermione folded her arms and looked at him angrily just glaring at him which he smiled at slightly at and bent down to her "Do you really think that just because you have your father`s eyes that you can beat me at glares?"

Hermione stood her ground until she gave up and took out her wand and started putting clothes away until Snape took away her wand and she looked at him angrily and he told her that it wouldn't be a punishment unless you do it by hand and he left her room. Hermione glared at his retreating back and then went over to her dresser and had grabbed one of her suitcases and threw it on the bed and then began taking trips to her bag and back. She was done and then she went to her bookcase and found the harry potter and the sorcery's stones. She could not believe she was even reading the book and it was her friend Alice she told her and was shocked to see that this woman JK Rowling had made a fortune about her and everyone`s life, she was so into the book she did not notice Pansy at her door until she had knocked and Hermione had looked up and was shocked to see her and she closed the book remembering the page she was on and what paragraph.

Pansy didn`t question her behavior seeing as how she did not know how to react and how to act around her as well she didn`t question what she did. She asked Hermione could she come in and Hermione said of course while putting away the book she just took two steps in and asked her if she was ready to go and Hermione smiled at her and said yes. Hermione grabbed her bag and followed Pansy who made sure to stay right beside her and yet was afoot behind her. Once they made it to the living room Hermione had followed Draco who went after his mom and Snape was after her and then Pansy was last. Once they checked into their hotel they had noticed how hot it was so they all spit up to go shopping and they would meet up after an hour but before they split they went to a Verizon store and they used their magic to charge it and they put all their phone numbers in and they split since Snape didn`t give Hermione her wand back she had to be with him and Pansy was with them as well seeing as how Lucius was going to meet up with his family soon.

Pansy wanted to shop first and so they both agreed and so pansy mostly got bright colored clothes that mad eboth Hermione and Snape want to Pansy was done Hermione went to the best store ever and that was of course Hot Topic and she bought alot of skirts that Snape hoped another death eater won`t see he rin and tell her father she also had bought black stocking and black panties and bra`s which he rose an eyebrow at now who would she want to see that he questioned in his mind,Pansy was scared of the store so she stayed at the entrance and once Hermione bought her close she told them to hold up and she went back into some trees and stripped and once she was done she had changed into her outfit which Pansy true thought was cute but was appauled that she couldnt wait for them to get back to their hotel Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and on their way to their hotel Hermione got several whistles along with number sna droses an other gifts which Snape just rolled his eyes at and said stupid teenaer hormones witch Hemrione elbowed him.

When they had made it to their seperate rooms Hermione jsut waited for Pansy to be done with and she was just flipping channels and got bored with the tv so she flipped it to the music channel and began dancing to different was watching Hermione jealus that Hermione could dance very good and very didn`t even notcie her until Snape had walked in and cleared his throat which she smiled at and she straightend herself and Snape just said let`s go and the two girls left following him.


	9. Chapter 9

They all left with him even though they did not have a clue on where he was taking the two they just followed and kept quite. They finally made it to their destination and none shockingly it was a museum, while Severus was getting tickets Pansy would wink at every boy and man that would pass though they would just look Hermione up and down and would give her their numbers at times. Pansy just looked at her angry but knew she had to deal with it or Hermione`s father would be very upset and she saw what happened if you got the Dark Lord upset especially if it involved his daughter.

Severus gave the two their tickets and while they were going through the museum he would give every male that approached Hermione a death glare which she would giggle at along with Pansy. They would go after Pansy which she was okay with since no one would bother her and besides they are just muggles she couldn`t wait till she broke their didn`t even care about the guys since she was so busy with looking at the statues and the art work that was beautifal though Pansy was not even looking at the art she was so bored and was popping her gum which everyone was looking at her annoyed.

Severus had gotten tired of hearing the noise and he told her that she could go shopping and looked towards Hermione and said that she could as well but she just shook her head no and continued with the they finished the tour they had left to go get some lunch and after they did they went to bookstores and had a wonderful time looking at old books and was in the bag of one of the booktores and she had bumbed into a hot guy and after she did they started talking and they had set up a time to meet until Ryan had looked really pale and she didn`t even have to look behind to see had waved goodbye to him and she was glad she already told him her cellphone number and when she turned to Snape she was very mad at him she put her hands on her hips "What the heck I was totally okay with you doing thatat the museum but not here!"

Snape had just looked at her with an eyyebrow raised "Hermione even though you are alright with fllirting with anyguy your father will not be happy so which means that I will have to keep an extra eye on you becuase believe it or not I am now your guardian."He then paid for his books and left waiting for Hermione after she did the same thing.

He could hear Hermione mutter "Stupid stupid great so Bellatrix is my aunt and Snape is my guardian great I am going to go crazy."

There you go the next chapter I an proud of myself I did this at 5:10


	10. Dont mess with the Black sisters

Hermione had laughed mentally at what Severus had said and once she paid for her books and they had left to go in search of Pansy. None shockingly when they made it to the store they could not find her and Severus had groaned while rolling his eyes "Dang silly girl could not stay put for a moments."

Hermione had rolled her eyes at him she then looked at all the stores that they were by and stopped at one certain store called Bunny Heaven and she smiled and pointed to Snape at where she thought Pansy would be and once they made it to the shop Hermione immediately went straight to the back and Snape just followed her silently while looking at what his charge was looking through things while saying how cute they were and such.

They finally made it to the back which showed lingerie and Snape knew he would be taking his memories out and as soon as the made it to one section righ at the top was a picture of what seemed like him and Hermione embraced in a kiss which he lighltly blushed just followed the girl until they had found a red door and Hermione knocked and once she tried for a couple of times and then some girl who looked three years older than Hermione was wearing what looked like a Gryfindor outfit except the skirt was shorter and the shirt was tighter while the the mateiral was see through and Severus just kept his head down while ignoring the girl`s greeting one another.

Hermione had smiled at the girl"Hi I`m-

The other girl put her hands up "Stop you don`t even have to sayanything I know who you are heck who does not know who you are your the best and most youngest not to mention most beauifal!?"

Hermione just blushed at the compliments and had smiled at her and remebered who she was with and was looking for "Hey um she looked at the name tag Harmony I am looking for a girl she is well dark haired my height is poiled a bit and snobbish and can`t dance."

Harmony just nodded her head while receving the information "Oh I know the girl had stepped in after seeing one of our empoyes dressed like you and her boyfriend was dressed as Snape and then I told her about the whole Hermione and Snape thing and then the Hermione and Lucius and then the mixture of Snape Hermione and Lucius and she is totally into it."

Hermione smiled at this while rolling her eyes "Great another fan that`s what I really need especially since my father is already mad with me."

Harmony only nodded her head in understandment and stepped back to the red door "Okay let me go and get the girl before she never leaves this place" and went into the then turned to Snape "Sorry I did not introduce you but it seems like you already don`t like it here so why make small talk,"She smiled till she heard someone yelling no no and slamming of something.

Snape thanked her and tuned to the thrashing of an angry Pansy wearing a similar outfit like Harmony`s but it was in slytherin colors and she had on bracelets and had spikes circled around it and was holding three black had looked inside the bags and she smiled at her "Thanks Pansy I can`t wait to get my check!"Pansy looked at her and smiled "You mean to tell me that you had designed this beautifal outfit and screamed when Hermione had nodded yes.

Snape had looked at the two girl and cleared his throat and glared at them which made the girls stop and the two waved goodbye while being dragged off by they made it to the hotel Hermione had spotted a very uncommen shade of blond and yelled Malfoy which made the mother and son turn and smile at after they walked to the three and Narcissa smiled at her niece."Hermione how about me and you go and buy some new clothes and just go hang out alright."Hermione could only nod her head at this and had hugged Pansy good bye and had bean to leave until she felt someone walk behind her and saw that it was Snape and raied an eyebrow at him "Oh come on I am going with my aunt everythig will be alright I don`t need a babysitter!"

Narcissa only nodded her head at this "She is right Severus and beside my sister will join us shortly so she will be safe in her hands and my own."

Hermione kept nodding her head until she heard Bellatrix`s name and turned to her aunt"Wait what... ya..ya know what I don`t think Snape has anything to do but watch me so lets go."She smiled at Snape which he rose an eyebrow at "Actually Hermione I did get those new books and beside I do nnot mind spending time with my godson I mean seeing Sirius`s death has made me relize that I do not have alot of time."

Hermione had her mouth open she knew all of that was crap either narcissa had ignored the lie or bought it either way she was being dragged had been trying to get her aunt to let her go but the woman would not budge so Hemrione just hung her head down in shame and followed her had accidently bumbed into her and siad sorry and noticed that her aunt stopped at a store called Pinkalicsous.

Hermione cringed at this and tried even harder to get away from the woman`s grasp but it would not budge Hermione would rather be back in detention with Snape then had yelled for two people to help her and that when the horror happened Hermionefound herself sporting a really frilly dress that had buttons and was wearing pink lipstick shewanted to smiled at her and said how beautifal she looked and how she wished she had a daughter of her own but she would have to do.

"Oh Sissy what did you do to the poor girl!"They both looked to see Bellatrix right there and she looked as if she was holding in a laugh for once but it didn`t last long and fell to the groaned "Great at least bellatrix will die of laughter."Bellatrix had finally gotten off of the floor and she told Hermione to get out of that horrible thing annd Hermione had ran to the dressing she came back in regualr clothes she saw the Black sisters yelling that she should either wear all black or all pink which Hermione just tilted her head and said to her self in a sickweird disturbing way this is their way of caring and she sighed and sat down while watching the two.

Bellatrix had grabbed her right arm"She is my charge and she is going to wear black!"

Narcissa had grabbed he rother arm and Hermione knew this was not going to end well "I don`t care she will be wearing pink!"

Black!

Pink!

Black!

Pink!

Malfoy!

All three had turned to see Lucius right there looking at the two he kissed his wife on the cheek "Hello darling I hope I am not interupting anything but I need Hemrione.

Both of the Black shad tried to stop him but he got them out their quickly once they were farway Hermioen had thanked him which he only said it was no problem he tossed his hair to the side beisdes it could have gotten worse if we were on the magical side then there would be hexes "I remeber when we were deciding what colros for Draco`s room and we had a deatheater meeting and well let`s just say even your father is slighly afraid of those two when angered."

Hermione laughed at that her father afraid of those two but then again she had suffred from those two moments ago.

How do you like it and guess what Sleepaway camp3:Teenage Wasteland is on yay I also watched the second 1


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione and Lucius were sipping tea Pansy was their but she went back to shopping and the two were glad to have a nice calm moment even though Lucius was scaring off boys who would even wink at guy was bold enough to come over but Lucius had gave him a death glare that made the poor guy stay stiff for a moment Hermione just shot him a sorry look and looked at Lucius.

"I hope your happy during school Ron and Harry would scare away the guys and it looks like I won`t even have a short realtionship you are ruining my life!" Hermione looked at him and all he did was sip his tea so she slammed the table which he rolled his eyes at and muttered woman.

He looked at Hermione and chuckled "Me and Severus are not ruining your life we are just making sure that any idiots mess with you."

Hermione had hid the blush from her face and just ignored it "No you are screwing with my life so stop or else I will retailate alright."

Lucius laughed at her threat but made sure to remeber it and tell Severus as well he raised an eyebrow at "We`ll let the games begin."He took one last sip and smiled at her and she did as well already planning something.

Time Skip -Sisters gone -Pansy Snape Hermione and Lucius -home

Hermione and Pansy were on Hermione`s bed eating some candy from the playboy store and they were talking about what Hermione had done and what she should do and things she should add or had showed Pansy what a tv was and they began watching the Kardashians.

Snape and Lucius were sitting in the living room drinking and talking while looking into the looked at Snape "You know Hermione said that if we dont leave her alone then she would do things her way."

Snape laighed at this and took a drink "Oh please we work for her father,I have to deal with her and her friends and also you had to deal with Draco through the todler stage."

Lucius nodded his head especially at the whole Draco thing and he shivered remebering how horibble it was.

The girls

Hemrione gave Pansy a fruity drink and made sure to slip some sleeping potion into her drink and gave it to her and the girl after getting her to chug it had swayed a bit before falling smiled at this and then took of the robe that she wore and underneath was a hot pink tube top,black miniskirt with knee high boots and walked downstairs slowly so they could not hear her.

Malfoy and Snape stopped talking to hear very silent steps with a little tap sound and they smiled at eachother Lucius whispered "Does she really think that she can just use the door?"

Snape just laughed at this and kept on listening

Hermione had said a spell mentally and then their were two of her and one went to te door while the toher went to the room where the guys were in since it`s the only working real Hermione had went into a cupboard while the other went out the door she waited for the men to go and follow and once she heard the two leave she got out and quickly used the flew saying Paris Hilton and went through the green flames.

Snape had caught the girl and then she laughed and said haha I fooled the great Snape and Malfoy and then she went poof and was and Lucius looked at one another and ran back to the room and saw the floo was looked at Snape "What ....just .....happened?"

Snape looked at his long time friend "What just happened was we were tricked by a girl who cannn duplicate herself."

Lucius started massaging his head that was forming a headache and sat in the chair "You got her how did you get her?"

Snape looked at him "It was not easy my friend we will have to watch for papparizzi and other people like her aunt."


	12. Chapter 13

Hermione was sitting in a club looking around she was seated so she could see the door just in case they found her.

Lucius and Snape were walking back and forth Snape had went to question Pansy but she was out like a light.

Snape had sat down and thought while watching his friend pace back and then remebered the rings they wore and stood up and infront of the pacing Lucius who looked at him told him that they could find her and he grabbed onto the ring and said find her and both men had found them selves in an alley way and they look to their objects to see an arrow was pointing to a buliding that had a long line of people and had long cars and two strong people in the front.

Lucius looked to Snape and said "Don`t worry I can handle this and he lead Snape to theunmoving guy he took out his wand and said some words and the guy side stepped ignoring the people in lines yells of angers and protests.

Snape looked to the smiling Malfoy "You know I could have done that myself right?"

"Yes I know but I make it look good."He then smiled at Snape while looking around for his ward though it was hard to spot her with all these people and disgustingly some girls were trying to dry hump him.

Snape laughed at this until the same happened to him one girl had smiled and said "Come on Proffesor take me to detention."She then winked at him.

Hermione saw all of this and was laughing the best part was the girl who was hitting on Snape was a good friend of hers and had told her that it was really Alan Rickman she would feel bad for him later but at first it was just to funny to not laugh took a small sip of her margarita and got and walked to the other side of the stairs wavign at passing people and taking pictures with others on the long stairway.

Snape had finally gotten the girls to get off of him and had noticed alot of people were gathering around the fathest staircase and so he grabbed one guy and asked him what al the commotion was about though the guy raised an eyebrow he aswered his question by telling him that the Party Princess was here Lucius looked at him who the dude looked at the two even more weirdly hello you know the gryinndor princess and he laughed at the two and left to get a pictue with and Lucius looked at one another andwalked quickly to Hermione.

Hermione was so busy taking pictures and writing her name that once everyone had goten their fill of her she began to look around for her two guardians "Looking for us ?" "Ep!" Hermione turned to face her angry guardianswhile holding her chest jeez what is with you doing that I mean really what do you slytherin practices everyday to sneak up on people."While talking Hermione was walking backwards up onto the stairwell "You said us and just becuase slytherins have oversized ego`s does not mean that it count`s as another person. I beilive that he was talking about me young lady." Hermione turned to see Lucius and then back to Snape she smiled uneasily and was thinking of something to say but got nothing so she put her hands up in defeat "Alright Alright fine let`s go try to ground me or yell at followed both men to an alley and were transported back to Malfoy Manor.

There is something off ith this chapter I do not know what it is if someone can tell me what their shall be a prize in type of punishment shall she get?Shall daddy dearest be in the next chapter?What about Aunty Bellatrix hmm?What Ideas do you readers have tell me I must have them!


	13. Thinking

I have two things to say one sorry I have not updated in a while and two to make up for it I am posting two chapters.

Hermione and Pansy`s Room

Hermione had been locked in her room, making circles along her floor wondering what her punishment would knew she got off easy the first time but the second time she would not get a slap on the wrist.

Downstairs

Lucius and Snape were sitting down both pondering what will happen to them for letting their ward out. Lucius took a sip of whiskey and looked at Snape "So what punishment shall we expect from our lord?"

Snape only looked at him while shrugging his shoulders "I truly can not say on the upside we know that she is a crafty little vixen and we are better prepared for her."

Lucius nodded his head in agrement, Snape sat down and looked at the fire while speaking "We need to think of a punishment for her or else she`ll keep doing it but what can we take away from her?"

Lucius snapped his fingers "We could take away that color full contraption you know that square box."

Snape looked at Lucius with an eye brow raised and had a smirk on his face "You mean her television?"

Lucius looked at him "Yes what else could I possibly mean and besides if I remeber correctly we did not have to take muggle studies when we were in school."

Snape looked at him "I am all for taking something away from her but Lucius my dear old friend if you really want to make her learn then we shall have to take away those books of her`s."

Lucius smiled "That is right she is a book worm isn`t she? We take the books she will have to do as we say." Both men looked at one another and drank some whiskey as an gold and red fires of the fireplace had turned into a grass green and both men stood up to see who had entered but relaxed when they noticed it was only Bellatrix.

Bellatrix stepped through the fireplace while dusting her self off and pointed at the two of them "Your in trouble! Your in trouble! She chanted at the two while giggling ,both the men were about to respond until their arms had begun both took a quick look at Bella before grabbing some floo powder and yell Malfoy Manor before.

Bellatrix looked around the safe house it was not that big but was was heading upstaris towards her god child until she felt her stomach rumble she stopped midstep and put a hand on her decided she would get something to eat first before offically spending quality time with her child.

Bellatrix was heading for the living room until an owl had came up she looked at it questinably but opened it she realised it was a howler "Becareful Hermione is a tricky one." She heard Lucius say and just by saying it you could tell their was some laughter in just shrugged at the weird warning before yelling for a house elf to get her dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything

Downstairs

Bellatrix looked around the area as she ate her dinner thinking on what she would do with her goddaughter.

Upstairs

Hermione still pacing back and forth wondering how she could get her two guardians into even more would not accept that lie about Voldermort being her wish she could tell someone that she trust`s but when it came to keeping her away from her friends that what they are good at.

She stopped walking when she heard Pansy mumble something at first she could not tell what she was saying so she walked closer to the girl

"Mm-Malfoy"Pansy moaned into her sleep before turning the other side.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her roommate ,and continues stops and snaps her fingers "I got it, I could put a sleeping potion in Lucius`s drink." Hermione started jumping for joy but then remembered Snape thought it would be hard she would drug him as well she is Hermione Jean Granger after all she`s up for the challenge.

Hermione start`s to pace but she feel`s two aura`s leave the house hold and one ran to the door and tried to open it but could they left the magic was still their it would take some time to wear sat down on her bed and thought she snapped her fingers when she got an idea.

She hoped that this would work "House elf." She said with uncertantily in her voice and then a pop later their was a female looking house elf smiling at her "Yes Miss?"

Smiled "Yes it did work I almost forgot about you I`m sorry." The house elf looked at Hermione with happyness in it`s eye`s "It`s all right Daisy is used to getten beaten and then forgotten."

Hermione felt a small tug at her heart "It`s all right Diasy I did not want to beat you,I am curious to know who came and who left."

Daisy smiled at Hermione glad that she was not going to get beaten. " and have left is here eating her head shot up I have to go now miss is calling for me."

Hermione yelled stop I need you to tell me when she is about to come alright?" The elf noddd and left.

Hermione went to her vanity set and grabbed her make up kit`s and went into the bathroom.

Bellatrix was done with dinner and headed upstairs to spend qualitly time with her she opened the door she was furious at those two idiots and she would make them pay to what they did to Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own

Hermione`s outfit was ripped like her`s except not a fashion statement,had purple and black bruises on her body,one eye was swollen,while another had blood dripping from rushed to Hermione who mentally was smiling with glee at how she was eating it up.

"Those two will wish they had never touched you! I don`t know who to be mad at more Lucius for raping his charge and cheating on my sister! Then again I should be even more mad at Severus for instead of having Lucius keep it in his pants he went along and helped.!"

Hermione watched as Bellatrix continued on with rambling while walking back and forth she especially liked how her aunt came o the conclusion of them raping her she was going to say beaten but hell whatever.

She went in front of her "Aunt please don`t it was my fault,I was -" Hermione began to fake cry and starting to shake her shoulders collapsing to the ground until Bellatrix caught began rocking her back to forth no knowing what to say until Hermione quieted down some did she lead Hermione to the bed putting her tried to leave only Hermione grabbing onto her dress hearing some rips from her dress. Hermione brought them both down to the floor "Please ,please don`t leave me they will come back please don`t."

Bellatrix went back to the same position she was in earlier waiting for Hermione to fall asleep once she did she moved her to the looked to see Parkinson still sleeping though she was mumbling some felt the two people she wanted to see downstairs.

Hermione POV

I just wanted to laugh our loud like Bellatrix always does I can`t believe she fell for it but hey whatever works.I was quite shocked that she could act gentle but what ever she though I was asleep and the door was wide open.I slowly got out of the bed getting the things that they took from my house and shrunk them down.

I could not go back home obviously nor go to the weasley`s so I will go to America I know a few people,so I can talk to Harry and Ron as slipped out the room heading for the kitchen since she saw a fireplace she walked down the steps she was careful to not make a sound and alerts the arguing adult`s.

Hermione walked into the kitchen not seeing anyone so she grabbed the floo ,threw it in while yelling for California and jumping in just as she heard the door open.

That is all I have srry it`s short but like I said sorry


	16. Shot

I do not own check this site out .org/

Hermione as in a hotel spread outon the bed eating from a box of German chocolates,she was giggling at the schocked faces of the felt tickling near her chest as she giggled she reached down their taking out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey,Mione it`s Harry I was well not jsu me but the others were wondering when you were coming over to the Burrrow you know to hang?" Harry said a little fast but Hermione caught thought about it shrugging before ansering "Yeah sure why not besides it`s not like it`s a meeting right?"

Hermione said laughing,Harry joined in "Right just a get together ya know?" Hermione nodded her head sucking the choclote off a straberry before eating that as well.

"Yeah sure let me just change alright?" Hermiome siad getting off of the bed heading towards the closet where she had put her new hung up looking at her choices she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans along with a red hot tube top to match,grabbing some matching panties and underwear. Hermione took out a body towel along with a hair towel,grabbing the items and placing them behind the door and turning on the shower.

As it started to get to her tempertaure hermioen walked back to her bed picking up her phone and calling a well known friend as the phone rang Hermioen began undressing she was just about to hang up when she heard an "Hola?"

Hrmione smiled leaning onto the doorway with nothing on but a bra "Orlondo is that any way to speak to your favorite fuck buddy?"

"No mi amor , now tell me why did you call?"

"You know how we knew I was adopted right?"

"Si,go on." Orlondo said wondering what she was gettign at.

"Well I found out my father is the dark lord himself, I don`t know whoo my mother is but knowing that creature he probably raped her." Hermione then began crying into the phone.

"Shh Mi amor hey you can stay here you know that right?" Orlondo said his voicefull of concern.

"I know but he appointed Snape,Lucius and Bellatri as my watchers,Iescaped but still." Hermione said her voice cracking

"Hey they know about you correct?"Orlondo said happily?

Hermione roe an eyebrow at this "Yes, they do why babe?"

Orlondo chuckled"Becuase babe we are about toput on one of the best live perfomaces in our lives."

Hermione smiled iping the tears away "I like the sound of that babe,I`ll shower and meet you at our usual spot okay?"

"Sounds like a plan Mione see you soon." Orlondo said ending there conversation,Hermioen smiled hanging up aswelltaking off her bra and going into the shower.

Hermioen dried her hair, andputon some makeup hich made her even greater and left for the Burrow waititngto see everyone`s schocked smield even bigger when everyone was silent in seeign her. They were all about to eat so Hermioen walked to her normal seat watchign everyone ,the twins were eye ing her up and down,Percy`s mouth was wide open,Ginny lookedat Hermione with disgust,Snape looked at her mad and Harry.

Hermioen took a look back to double check yep Snape was here Hermioen cursed in her head wondering how she would get out of this.

END CHAPTER

Yes my reader a cliffhanger tell me what you think and pleace check out that website for me okay love you all


	17. Another weird title

I do not own anything

Hermione was enjoying herself though keeping a watchful eye on Snape and making sure not to be in a reachable distance for noticied as everyone switched rooms to talk and relax more without food infront of them that it would be soon time to meet Orlondo.

Hermione glanced at Snape after moving to where Ron,Ginny and Harry were sitting,to spice it up a little she sat on Harry and pu her legs up on Ginny and her feet rested on only were they surpiresed by this act but so was everyone else except for Snape,who when she looked at him she smiled and started talking to her friends making small talk.

After ten mintutes of hearign the three talk she fake looked at her watch and said her good byes hugging everyone except for Snape,when giving Harry his hug she touched a very personal spot of his and left saying she had to get something out of Ginny`s she got to the red heads room she left the door open knowing Harry would soon be following.

While she waited for him she leaned against the white rickety old vanity checking her nails,she looked up when she heard creaking of the wooded floors. "Her- Her- Hermione?" Harry said stuttering in the dark hallway.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this thinking how he was supposed to be their savior and yet he acts like this when she touches him,kid needs to grow a pair though she still loves him as a friend and only as one.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione said smiling when she saw Harry come in the door looking scared,Hermione walked past him closing the door putting a silencing spell on the knew the spell so he looked at her curious "Hermione whats goign on?" Harry said preparing himself for anything sh emight say.

Hermione turned faceing him changing her voice to a soft scared tone "Harry..I know this may be hard but...I don`t think Snape can be trusted."

Harry looekd at her "What?"

Hermione put her hands up to stop him "I know this may seem crazy ,but I just feel strange scared stiff even when I am around him.I mean to tell you the truth I swear he followed me home please can you escort me out like make an exscuse?"

Harry looked at Hermione taking in all that she has said "Hermione Snape may seem... off but come on,he has helped us through the did you not say something eariler?"

Hermione went to Harry and started to fake sob in his shoulder "Harry you know that if I tell the adults then they will just say it`s just some child like fear or is how come I`m telling you they.. none of them know what we have been going through they don`t know how Snape acts."

She looks up from his shoulder looking deep into his eyes "Please Harry can you just do this for me...please.I cant go to Ron you know how he acts even though he means well and if I tell Ginny then she`ll blab to her mom." Hermione said looking deep into his eyes having tears come out her eyes.

Harry stayed there thinking about it which Hermione could not help but smile mentally ofcourse,she turned her watch so she could see it in the mirror noticing that she should really hurry up.

"Harry tell me you did not notice how Snape watched my every move this whole night please,if you can find a reasonable explanation for it then i`ll drop it alright."

Harry looked at her as she said that,he nodded his head "Alright I`ll do it and make sure Ron does not know anythign about this.I don`t like it but still you one of my best friedns Hermione."

At this Hermione smiled at as she took off the spell and opened the door and headed downstairs hearing Harry`s footsteps follow shortly after went throught he kitchen way only to bump into Snape who she smiled at "Hello professor and how have you been?"

Snape smiled thinking what eve game she is playing at he will win "It was good until I found out I had to watch some spolied child."

Hermioen nodded her head at this movign som Harry could step in,Hermioen went behind him which helped her case as the two walked to the fireplace and she not before smiling at Snape and sticking her tounge out for fun.

Bam! Thats all I got babes tell me what you think


	18. 21st century cure

I do not own

Hermione had came through feeling very proud of herself for a her little act who know she might do bigger and better not now she had to meet had been dirtected to the spot she needed she saw the club right across the street.

She walked towards it passing by the line of people hoping to get in,when sh ecame to security all she had to do was show her on the cover of play witch bouncer nodded his head and she heard groans of complaint and arguing all she did was turn and stick hre toungeu out laghing at the people.

When she enetered the club she took off the long back trench coat she had been wearign at the soon felt all eyes on her with her nice long legs in a black skirt that went to her knees,and a bright red corset top that showed her cleavege very well along with a pair of gogo,she had spotted her friend at the top of the staicase he was talking to some one else who she did not know ...yet.

She walked by the people dancing making sure to pinch some cute guys on the butt or wink at them just to mess around,she had made it to the spotted her as she took a drink off a tray and headed over to them, she was smiling at him but frownded when she found that instead of some bimbo it was Blaize zabini he was talkign to.

Needless to say both the two were shocked to see one another,Hermione snapped blinked out of and looke dto Orlondo "What is he doing here?"

Orlondo gupled down two jello shots before answering "He is here to help us Cara Mia now please sit down babe." He said talking to her calmy.

Hermioen looked to him and then to Blaize who chuged soem firewhiskey "So this is your friend huh?" He asked lookign her up and down with a smile.

Orlondo nodded his head "It is so like I was asking will you help?"

Blaize nodded his head while looking at Hermione "I`ll help."

sorry it`s so short


	19. its short

I do not own

Hermione rose an eyebrow at the guys but figured what ever those two planned it would be sat by Orlondo wanting to figure out Blaize for herself.

Orlondo scooted over shaking his head,knowing what she was doing "So what has been going on?" He asked trying the get her eyes off of kept her eyes on Blaize who stared at her while drinking his firewhiskey, "As I told you on the phone we are about to put on the best live performance ever." He said smiling

Hermione looked at him "Stop being vauge and tell me what we are doing!" Hermione said with a pout lookign at him.

Both of the boys laughed ,Blaize decided to speak "Your a play boy bunny and I`ll guess daddy dearest isnt so happy now is he?"

Hermione nodded her head "Right go on."

"Well what if we have a little party?" Blaize said smiling while looking at her.

Hermione rose an eyebrow now interested "What type of party shall we have?"

Orlondo smiled "You know how Heff likes cosplaying right?"

Hermione nodded her head putting all the things they were telling her got it and smiled "Aww I tell Heff how dressing up as Harry potter characters is the nexr erotic we host a party where they can all see us or me in my true light and make sure all the papparazii are their."

Blaize clapped "You really are a genius arent you?" Hermioen stuck her tounge out, she then looked to Blaize "How do you know about the harry potter stuff?"

Blaize pointed a finger at Orlondo "That son of a bitch showed me it,also hwo come i dont have alot of fangirls?"

He said looking at Hermione with a sad shrugged "I dont know babe,I do know one of my friends is a voldermort part she is a witch."

Both the males shuddered thinking of a younger chick and then Bellatrix.

Hermione smiled "You know what ill call Kesha and Paris for the party."

Both males looked at her with glee "Hermione your a doll I take back all the mean things Draco said about you." Blaize said happily

Hermione smiled "Well thank you babe."

Orlondo was thinking "If were going to do this big then well need the best of the best."

Hermione smiled at him getting up instantly "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

Orlondo nodded his head "Yes we will need the muggle version of Snape and Lucius."

Hermioen smield and started jumping up and down "I get to see my husband and my boyfriend yay!"

Sorry its short but thats all I got


	20. Help from my readerz

To my fellow readers of all my Harry potter stories I am a bit sad because I had a new thought of a story on how Hermione, Harry and Ron need to be kept safe over the summer so they stay at Snape's place. At first they all hate it ,but soon Snape finds why Hermione needs to be perfect, what happens when Harry is really at home over the summer ,and why Ron always invites people over his house. Tell me what you think I know most want me to finish my stories of course I shall, but would you rather I do a try out chapter and then wait till I finish some stories. Just tell me your thoughts on this.

For my stories that I have yet to update I shall soon do for a Christmas present so don't worry your pretty little heads.


	21. another short chap

I do not own

Blaize looked at Orlando in question "She's married?" Orlondo did an indecisive noise "In her head she's married to Alan Rickman and cheating on him with Jason Issacs." Blaize looked at him strangely; Orlondo shrugged his shoulders "It's a fangirl thing."

Blaize nodded his head as if he understood; Hermione downed five shots got up, dragged the boys out of their booth, dragging them to a secret location.

Hermione had apparated them to an area in London where the boys weren't sure, but trusted Hermione enough. Hermione then moved her wand over her clothes giving herself a real professional look, she did the same thing as well for the boys . She looked around until she saw the place, she smiled and walked towards it watching out for cars, the boys looked at one another and then followed her lead. They made it just as the door opened a man who looked like Snape but with warm eyes and white short hair. "Emma what a pleasant surprise, how are you?" Hermione smiled "I am wonderful I hope you and your girlfriend are as well." Alan waited for the two boys to come in before, closing the doors, "I am wonderful as well as what ever my girlfriends name is." He said looking at the two boys "Orlondo how are you and who's your friend?" Orlondo looked at Blaize "Oh this is Blaize,don`t worry he did not legally change his name to a harry potter character,it`s his birth name." Alan nodded at this and showed them the living room, he let them sit down while he got refreshments for everyone, and the kitchen was out of hearing so they Alan would not hear what they were saying.

Blaize looked at Hermione "Emma? Why did he call you Emma?" Orlondo looked at her "I would like to know that as well Emma." Hermione laughed "Easy you see the person who plays me her real name is Emma and I every now and then come and talk to Alan I obliviate his mind with an unmarked wand and bam."

Both the boys looked at her "Impressive."Orlondo said leaning back into the chair. "How slytherin of you." Blaize said noticing that Alan was coming back.

He presented them their drinks, sitting down himself, after Hermione had a sip she cleared her throat "There is a true reason why we are all here all us bunnies voted and so we would be honored if you and Jason would come to our party spot to get your awards." Hermione said hoping her lie would work; the boys thought the lie needed more time, but still was good.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own

Hermione smiled as they walked out of Rickman's home, proud of herself. They walked to an alleyway, apparated to another part of Europe; they let themselves catch their stomachs before finishing their job.

They soon felt better with, Hermione lead the way to a house, knocking on the doorway. The door opened and Jason opened the door, he greeted her with a "Hello Emma letting them in. Jason soon offered his visitors tea, and they soon went down to business.

With Voldermort

Voldermort looked at the three who had lost his daughter once again, with anger in his eyes. "How could you have lost a teenager!" He yelled, his voice booming, in the empty hall. "My lord you daughter is named the brightest witch of our age." Bellatrix said while playing with the white part of her hair.

Voldermort stopped pacing at hearing Bellatrix excuse, though he did smile at realizing the "you daughter is the brightest witch of our age" Part of her sermon.  
"She may be my daughter, but she's a teenager so when she runs you'll be able to catch her." He said hating that he actually had to tell his top three, a plan on catching his teenage daughter.

"My lord may I suggest a punishment?" Lucius said, Voldemort looked at him, curiously. "You actually want to have a say in your punishment, this shall be a first." Voldermort said quite pleased, nape and Bellatrix looked at him mad and enraged.

"No, my lord it seems you have misunderstood me, you see as a parent, when your child does a wrong you punish them." Voldermort looked at the blond intrigued.

Voldermort looked at Snape and Bellatrix "Find my daughter, and get her now!" They both left with a "Yes, my lord."

Voldermort looked at Lucius, sitting down on his throne "Now tell me about these punishments."

Lucius then began speaking to his lord about rules, regulation, and what to do when they break them.

With Hermione

The three left Jason's house, glad that he was going to go to their party. They soon started walking around, they had bought some they were talking and being teenagers, a beeping sound had stopped them from talking. Orlondo and Hermione soon dug in their pockets, Orlondo said mine, and looked at the screen. "Kesha is in, Paris still hasn't checked in." He said looking at the two, teens.

Hermione nodded her head, taking another lick of her vanilla ice cream, "So what do you two want to do?" She said getting in front of the two boys. The two boys looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders, Hermione sighed sad. "Great none of us have any ideas on what to do, what has this world come to?" She said looking up at the sky.

Snape and Bellatrix

Bellatrix was walking beside Snape sighing angrily every time "How could you let her get away?"

Snape looked at her "The Potter brat got in my way."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes "Yes, that`s a reasonable excuse to let my poor baby girl, out in this cold world alone." Bellatrix said going into one of her moments.

Snape rolled his eyes at the woman, he then looked to the ring, apaprating them to where the girl had grabbed onto him, once they arrived at some place, and she looked at him mad "You did not tell me where we were going why?"

Snape looked at the woman "I tried to get away from you." With that he followed the ring's direction.

The two walked until they soon spotted Hermione, infront of two boy's talking about what they were going to do.

Before the boys could answer, Hermione soon collapsed onto both of the and Bellatrix ran to the girl, and apparated her to Malfoy manor where her father was waiting.

What shall be Hermione's punishment tell me your thoughts.


	23. Hermione wants you to vote 4her pwease

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	24. father and daughter argument

This is a thank you for voting and is the winner Hermione is the girl that all the boys want

I do not own

Hermione woke up, to find herself back in her fathers house, her bedroom, she slowly got up, she searched for her wand, not shocked that it was not with her.

Voldermort was in his study looking at some old spell books, looking for old spells that could help his side win the war. A house el popped up "Master the young miss is awake." Then it poofed away.

Voldermort got up and walked to his daughter's room, he opened the door. Hermione looked at him mad. "Ever heard of Knocking?" She yelled

He looked at her "Young lady you will not yell at me, now sit down and be quite!" His voice booming in the tiny room.

Hermione ignored his request "Why should I your not even my real father!"

Voldermort looked at her "Yes I am, and you will respect me, if you doubt me then we shall have Severus do a blood test.

Hermione made an unlady like snort "You'll just have him mess with the results so it says I am."

Voldermort looked at her, tired of her attitude "If I am not your father, you do realize that I am still the most feared man in London." As he said this he walked closer to Hermione

Hermione swallowed, sitting down on the bed "What going to happen?" She asked in a weak, tiny voice.

Voldermort looked at her "I'm glad you see it my way ,you will be grounded, only leaving this room for lunch and dinner, no parties and your bedtime is 7:30." When telling her he future "plans" he seemed to be trying out the word grounded

"What that's not fair!" Hermione said, getting up from her bed

Voldermort who had walked to the door turned back, "Life isn't fair. I'll also be telling your babysitters of your arrangement."

"I'm not six years old! I don't need babysitter!" Hermione said, getting angrier

"But you act like it." Voldermort said quite amused by his daughter antics "Your punishment will be over in two weeks." Voldermort left to the door with a "good night."

"What about my wand?" Hermione asked

Voldermort stopped at the door way "You shall get it back when I think you can handle it."

Hermione rolled her eyes "I have been "handling" it since I started Hogwarts."

"I think I'll double it." Voldermort said, quite liking being a parent

Hermione looked at him, questionably "To four weeks or eight weeks?"

"I'll make it eight." Voldermort said thoughtfully

Hermione sat down on her bed quietly, not wanting to make him more upset, but looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"You do have my eyes though." He left closing the door, loving how angry Hermione looked. "Now only of I could direct that hate towards our enemies."

He walked back to his study, passing Lucius and Snape. "Lucius."

"Yes my lord?" The blond asked scared of how things went with his new ward

"I don't know why you complain so much on being a parent it's quite easy." Voldermort said he then looked to Snape "I need you to do a paternity test on me and my daughter."

He then left the two

Who do you think should be Hermione`s real mom one friend said Bellatrix I have a theory on how it can work but still talk to me


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own

Thank Alice for the brilliant idea

Snape started the paternity potion , after adding the last ingredient he had to wait ten minutes. He looked at the clock, it read 6:25, he decided to check on Hermione and Lucius.

He walked out of the dungeon, climbing stairs, he finally made it to the bedrooms. He walked to Hermione's door, hearing shouting come from the door.

"Why can't I wear this?" He heard Hermione shout

"It's not someone a girl your age should wear!" Lucius said

"Yes it is! Allot of girls my age wear this or less!" Hermione yelled back

"I don't care about the other girls but as long as you are my godchild, and living in my house, you will wear other clothes."Lucius said

Snape knocked on the door; he heard Lucius say a spell, then a thunk sound.

Lucius opened the door, "Severus she's secure." He said, while stepping back.

Snape stepped into see Hermione handcuffed, and now had something over her mouth; she was staring at the two with hate in her eyes.

Snape left, he arrived back in his lab, he put the finished potion in a visible bottle, pouring it onto a piece of paper.

Words started to form on the sheet

Father: Tom Riddle Jr. Mother: Minevara McGonagall

Daughter: Hermione Cleo Granger Riddle

Snape read the paper and fell onto the floor

With Hermione and Lucius before Snape came

Hermione came out of her room, wearing a halter top that's red, and a short short skirt that was black.

Lucius looked at her "Put on some clothes."

Hermione looked at him strangely "I am wearing clothes." Knowing exactly what he meant.

"Decent clothes." Lucius said

"Why are we having guests come over?" Hermione said, smiling

Lucius knew what she was doing,he took off the spell and looked at Hermione "You can either wear suitable clothes or stay in here and eat dinner,I just thought you would like a change of scenery." He then walked out the door,waiting to hear the words.

Hermione sighed "Okay fine I`ll put on "decent clothes". She then went back to her closet,comeing out wearing jeans and a tank top that was baby blue.

Lucius waited for her to walk out first,Hermione swore she heard him say "sily teenager." but she wasnt sure

Snape soon woke,finding himself on the floor,he remebered what happened,he slowly got up,looking at the took it and folded it so it was very tiny,he then walked out his door and headed to the Dark Lords study came to the door all to quick for his liking,he put his hand to the door,but before he could knock Bellatrix opened the door for him,she giggled at him,before leaving.

"Severus is the potion done?" Voldmort asked ignoring how his pet snake was climbing over his body

" lord I did." Snape said after bowing

Voldmort held out his hand "May I see,I must comfide with you I don`t even know Hermione`s mother."

While Snape was taking the paper out from his pocket he thought "I sadly do." He unfolded it and put it into his lords hands.

Voldemort read it and he laughed,he laughed so loud Snape though ti was the male version of Bellatrix`s. Snape swallowed hard "Something funny my lord?"

Voldemort stopped "Yes I had alot of unprotecrted sex and the one time I have it and I have a child."

Snape flinched when Voldemort said the word sex and then he thought about who Hermione`s mother is "My lord may I please take my leave,I fear I may have caught something from my students."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at this "Really Severeus?" He said eyeing the man

"Yes, and I would hate to pass it on to Hermione." Snape said taking a cheap shot

Voldemort nodded his head "Your right stay away from her for a week, tell Bellatrix to be in Hermioen room,and don`t get to close to her." Voldemort said worried.

Snape nodded his head,bowed and then left to find the crazed witch,she was nto far ,it seemed she was actually waiting for him to leave "Bellatrix our Lord needs you in Hermioen`s room."

Bellatrix who was starign at the moon,turned at her name,she snarled at Snape,but at the mention of Hermioen and HER lord she smiled and left, immediantly to Hermiones room,not schocked that she wasn`t in her room,since Luicus like to take her out of the room.

She looked around the room warily,she went into Hermione`s bedroom,she saw a book titled "Hary Potter and the Sorcers Stone." She raised an eyebrow and picked the book up,she began reading it and stopped once she heard Hermione and Lucius and got off the bed,and walked to the little common room,holding the book behind her back.

"I`m glad you had a good dinner." Bellatrix said which made Hermione jump

Hermione smiled at her uneasily, "Thanks,um whats behind your back?"

Bellatrix threw the book to Lucius`s feet,who was sittign down "What the heck Bellatrix." He said as he bent down,to get the book

Hermione`s mouth was wide open,she reconized that cover instantly "You were in my room!" Hermioen yelled looking at the woman

"What else was I supposed to do?" Bellatrix said playing with her hair

"What about my privacy!" Hermioen yelled

"Harry Potter and The Sorcers Stone." lucius read outloud

"Harry potter and the what?" Voldemort said walking into the room

"Thats it my life is over." Hermioen though as Lucius gave it to the crazed man.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own chapter

"Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone." Voldermort read out loud, looking to his daughter.

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she faked a yawn "Wow that dinner was great, I'm tired night." She then headed for her bedroom.

The room to her door slams, Hermione stops just in time, to not get hit in the face.

"Not yet young lady." Lucius says, standing up, gracefully.

"Lucius is right, tell me more about this…book." Voldermort says, walking closer to her.

Hermione backed into the door "What's their to say?"

"If you read the back, it says there are more books." Bellatrix says

"Who is JK Rowling?" Voldmeort said

Hermione just shook her head, and putting her hands over her mouth.

"Like that will really work, we do have Severus with tons of truth potions."

Hermione moved her hands from her mouth, sighing defeat, "JK Rowling is a muggle writer, who made millions off of writing the life of Harry, my bestfriend, and the boy you're trying to kill."

"Does it tell of our world, does it have us in it, do muggles consider this real?" Lucius asked

"Yes, it has Bellatrix, you and your family everyone that's considered important, and some do but it's mostly for fun." Hermione explained

"Does it tell of us winning?" Bellatrix asked

Hermione smirked at her "You'll just have to read the book."

"Why? Can't you just tell us?" Voldermort said annoyed that his teenage daughter had an edge over him

"That is the first book, the very last book, is Deathly Hallows and that won't come out for another week." Hermione said looking at the book, in her father's hands

"So all the other's have all that will happen and things that will happen that I won't know about?" Voldermort questioned

"Crap, maybe I should have taken the potion." Hermione thought swallowing hard.

"I have a mission for you and Bellatrix." Voldermort said looking at the two women

"I'm not hurting anyone!" Hermione said

"Don't speak such nonesence, won`t it be fun for just us girls to do something." Bellatrix said, being unextremely close to Hermione.

"You won't have to hurt anyone, I want you girls to read these books, all before this "Deathly Hallows" comes out, write down any information."

Bellatrix pouted, sad that she would not be able to torture or hurt anyone.

Lucius laughed "Please my lord Bellatrix has not read, since she left, Hogwarts."

Bellatrix walked to him "Yes I have!"

"Magazines do not count, I mean actual books." Lucius said while rolling his eyes

Hermione giggled at them acting like children, when days ago, she was afraid of them, though a chime of a clock stopped her.

"Bed!" All three of the adults said looking to Hermione

Hermione sighed, going into her room "Do you want me to tuck you in?" Bellatrix asked hopefully

Hermione slammed the door shut, she heard Bellatrix make a disappointed noise, Hermione ignored it, changed her clothes, and waited for them to leave so she can watch TV on her laptop, or actually go to sleep.

I know it`s short ,but I need some time to think


	27. Tell me !

I do not own

Hermione was mad she got the last book but sadly Bellatrix was a slow woman could not even finish a chapter without getting bored and she told Hermione "No I want us to finish the last one together." The older woman even used a puppy pout on much as Hermione would like to ignore it,Bellatrix locked the book up

Hermine was supposed to be reading the second book but she could not all she did was think was "How did my life turn so crazy?" She also wanted to know who her mother was,maybe she could help her escape as long as the woman wasn't looked at the woman looks,and thought of her own the only thing they have in common was how big their hair was but Bellatrix`s was tamed unlike Hermione's.

The door opened with Snape and potion books "Its time for the girls lessons." Bellatrix whined "No it can`t be noon all ready." Both of the females looked at the clock,yep noon right at the kissed Hermione on the forehead and said the same line she always said "If he hurts you,shout my name and ill hex him good."

Hermione nodded her head as the woman left,she watched as Snape set up the "classroom". "Professor do you know if my mothers alive or not? If she isn't what she looked like? Why she gave me up? Was I not perfect for her?" Hermione had followed Snape so her back was to the door. "Your mother is alive." Voldemort said stepping in. Severus went to bowing "My Lord." "Thats enough continue with what your doing,while Hermione and I talk."

Hermione was glad she would finally get the answers she walked out of her bedroom now transferred classroom. "Your mother is beautiful and very smart just like know her as well." He started as hey walked out to the gardens. "Hermione scratched out Bellatrix with relief,but could not put a face to the descriptions. "How long have I known her?" "Since you've been at Hogwarts." Hermione still could not place a face. She walked in front of him "Who`s my mother?"

Voldemort was about to answer until Bellatrix ran in "My Lord where under attack!" She then had to throw a killing curse at someone in the house. Voldemort sprang into action "Bellatrix take Hermione to safe house three." Hermione shook her head grabbing onto him "No tell me who my other is,I need to know." She said about to cry Voldemort felt that pain in his chest again. He pushed her into Bellatrix`s arms "I will I promise." He then left and so did the two girls.


End file.
